unitedmarvelfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Man
Iron Man Tony Stark (plaved by Robert Downey Jr.) is on a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries newest weapon,the Jericho Missile,Stark was attacked and captured by the Ten Rings.Due to the attack,a piece of shrapnel went near his heart so his heart was attached to a car battery.During captivity,he met Dr. Yinsen who helped him build the Mark I prototype.Stark escaped but had a life change due to Yinsen's death.When he came back,he ended the weapons manufacting of Stark Industries,much to the dismay of Obadaih Stane.Stark started work on his next armor Mark II.When he saw Yinsen's village being attacked by the Ten Rings,he donned his completed Mark III armor.During the midst of all this,he finds out that Stane was dealing weapons to the US Army and terrorists. Determined to make amend for his mistakes,Stark asked Pepper Potts to check all the shipping records of Stark Industries so he can destroy all illegal shipments.Stane realizing what Pepper found out,Stane steals Stark's Arc Reactor.After James Rhodey saves Stark by giving him his old reactor that Potts removed earlier,Stark battles Stane who became Iron Monger around Stark Towers.When the two reaches the top of Starks Towers,Stark tells Potts to activate the mega reactor which kills Stane.The next morning,Stark is at a press conference and reveals that he is Iron Man.When he returns to his home at night,he is confronted by Nick Fury who talks about The Avengers Initiative. Iron Man Game Iron Man 2 Robert Downey Jr. reprises his role as Tony Stark in Iron Man 2.In this upcoming film,Stark makes more Iron Man armor and deals with his business rival Justin Hammer and new enemy Whiplash.He also make new friends like the Black Widow. Iron Man 2 Game Iron Man 3 Robert Downey Jr. reprises his role in Iron Man 3 (film) taking on a new enemiy named The Mandarin. Incredible Hulk Tony Stark appears near the end of Incredible Hulk (film) in the bar where General Ross is at.There,they get in a brief conversation about the Super Soldier Serum and then starts to talk about the Avengers.In Incredible Hulk (game),Hulkbuster Iron Man appears as a playable character if you have saved game data of Iron Man (game). The Avengers Loki brainwashes the Hulk which forces Captain America,Thor,and Iron Man to assemble. Punisher Series Iron Man appears in Punisher (2005 game) briefly during the raid on Stark Towers.He shoots at the helicopter and looks at the Punisher.When the level is finished,he jokes about his acholism. Avengers Crossovers In Captain America:The First Avenger (film),Howard Stark(father of Tony) will appear in the film.Howard Stark will store a Prototype shield of Captain America in a trunk what Tony would use to build his new Arc Reactor in Iron Man 2 (film).Stark Industries also appeared in Incredible Hulk (film) and built Sonic Cannons for the US Army to use against the Hulk. Stats Birthname:Anthony "Tony" Stark Aliases:Iron Man Weapons:Repulsor Technolgy,Missile Laucher,Pulse Rifle,Gatling Gun,Rockets Powers:None (Armors grants flight and Superhuman Strenght) Teams:Stark Industries,Avengers Vechicles:None (Armors grant Flight) Status:Good Lairs/Homes:Stark Towers Category:Heroes Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Punisher Characters Category:Incredible Hulk Characters